Emra
Emra is The Puppeteer's main and first Proxy. She is an undead doll, who was given the power to reform and change her appearance through her own will. Even though she lives through endless abuse as a puppet, she treasures her Puppet Master dearly through a deep connection and love. Origin The Past In life, Emra obeyed the will of near everyone around her. Her parents, in particular, dreamed of a life of stardom and thus put her in ballet courses at an early age. She continued with this throughout her life and ended up developing a passion for theater, where she met Jonathan. With her high school graduation around the corner, she was given an ultimatum: Go to a high-end college to ensure a stable future, or reject her parent's wishes and leave with Jonathan. With a heavy heart, she chose to pursue a more stable future for herself. After Her Death Emra was recreated into the first and only living doll The Puppeteer has constructed. She continues to hold the title of his "masterpiece", despite having the emotions of a normal human being. She retains the memories of her former life, something she holds dear to her heart, often fantasizing about what could have been. Through her transformation, she was given the power to reform and mimic the appearance of others. As long as she knows what their face and body looks like, she can recreate nearly any person. While her strengths lie in mimicking appearances, she is incredibly fragile, like one would expect a doll to be. Because she breaks so easily, she often needs The Puppeteer to perform repairs to keep her from falling apart completely. While Emra's devotion to her lost love, now Master, seems unconditional; her alliance becomes conflicted with the introduction of Zachary. Zachary soon became a son to her, a son who can influence Emra to rethink her love for The Puppeteer. Appearance Emra appears as a ballerina doll. She wears a classical red tutu and black pointe shoes. Her eyes glow red, and her hair is jet black, which is usually seen pulled back in a tight, neat bun. Her skin is porcelain, and she's seen with some form of permanent makeup, flaunting dark red lipstick and blushed cheeks. All of her limbs are made of doll prosthetics. Personality * Humble * Soft-spoken * Skittish * Maternal * Dutiful * Clingy * Emotionally fragile * Imaginative * Meticulous * Gullible Powers and Abilities Her transformation into a doll came with the power to mask herself. Through observation and cautious planning, she can take on the form of another person. It is a careful practice, and she generally needs a direct reference to the person she is trying to mimic. She can mimic appearance from memory, though it usually comes with many flaws. Flaws that people close to said victim would be able to point out. Although if she needs to go into the general public, it proves useful considering her normal appearance. This ability has been mainly used to help Puppeteer influence his prey. The general process goes as follows: capture or kill a friend of Puppeteer's prey, masquerade as them, influence them through a face they trust. Relationships The Puppeteer (Master/Former Lover) After the initial confusion of being brought back to life, she assumed it would be some sort of happy reunion. It wasn't. Puppeteer immediately put her to work, and she followed his will happily, head over heels for a man that had disappeared a long time ago. Over time she realized that the Jonathan she knew would never come back, and through her own mistakes, Emra broke the trust he had in her. Now, being left alone on most occasions, she has grown to despise him. Putting on an act of love and devotion whenever he is present, for fear of what he would do if she were to show disobedience. Her heart is still soft, and Puppeteer still has the ability to dissuade her quite easily, much to Zachary's dismay. Zachary (Ally/Adopted Son) A year or so after being reborn into this new way of life, she was introduced to Zachary. At first, she was rather wary of him, she didn't understand why Puppeteer needed to torment someone so young, let alone keep him in their company. She eventually came around to accepting Zachary as a son. She would never be able to have any children of her own, and the amount of turmoil they had endured together would be enough to bond them through multiple lifetimes. He has tried time and time again to convince her to attempt to escape the vengeful spirit of Puppeteer, yet every time they conclude that it's better to stay put. Terrified of what would happen were they to get caught. Emra loves Zachary like a true child, is the only person she lives for anymore. Without him, she truly has nothing. John Hawthorne (Victim/Prey) Emra met John while completing a task for Puppeteer. She had been receiving a decent amount of praise and attention from Puppeteer as of late. It had felt like she was on top of the world in terms of making something of this life she was thrust into unwillingly. She had the praise of her master, the ability to roam free, and the power to take on the form of others. Overhearing his ramblings about religion and his own devotion to god, Emra's curiosity caught her instantly, bringing her to spin a tangled web of lies she would ultimately come to regret. Facts * Emra was created by Highwind-Valo * Thus far, Emra is the only victim killed at the hand of Puppeteer as opposed to his strings. * She is legitimately fragile. Despite her being a "masterpiece" in the eyes of The Puppeteer, she can break very easily. Puppeteer has to repair her quite often, from little cracks to missing appenditures. * To pass the time, she often re-reads her old diaries that she managed to keep with her through death and rebirth. She still continues to write, there's just not much to write about anymore, all things considered. * Emra died from asphyxiation through strangulation. * Her birthday is on April 15th, 1974. * She was 23 years old at the time of her death. * She was born in Yulee, Florida. * Emra suffers from monophobia (loss of loved ones). * She's heterosexual/bi-curious. * Her height is 5'5", and she weighs 131lbs. Theme Song Shatter Me - Lindsey Stirling Category:Female Category:OC Category:Proxies Category:Undead Category:Evil Category:Possessed Category:In A Relationship Category:Sociopath Category:Killer Category:Adult Category:Ageless Category:Humanoid Category:Manipulator Category:Kidnapper